StarFox: Panther's Revenge
by Cpt. Zach Ichijo The Fox
Summary: Panther's obsession for Krystal forces him to kidnap her from the Great Fox, His army begins to grow, and begins to threaten Corneria, It's up to Fox to save Corneria. And win back his Girlfriend. (First Fic!)


StarFox: Panther's Revenge

Chapter 1: Prologue

StarFox and characters are owned by Nintendo.

(Things and missions from Ace Combat 4, 5, and Zero will be used on and off. But will not appear often. Trying not to be a crossover, But it helps for ideas from the Game.)

(Music used: "Mission Failed" SF64 3D)

"It all started after the Aparoid war, Panther's obsession with Krystal." Fox spoke, "Everything turned for the worse after Krys and I became mates…" Fox looked down, sighing to himself. He looked at the picture on the table; it was their first date in Papetoon, a year after the War. "Don't worry Krystal…' a tear fell from Fox's eye, '….I'll rescue you… I promise..." Fox wiped his eyes of his tears, thinking, hoping for a way to get her back.

Fox sat up on his bunk in his quarters on the Great Fox, until a knock on his door. "Come in," Fox sighed, knowing it was Falco and REALLY didn't want to put up with his games. "Awe come on Foxie, We'll get her back." Falco sat with Fox, doing his very best to comfort his best friend. "What if she was hurt? It's my fault I let Panther's goons sneak onboard the Great Fox and kidnap her." Fox sighed once more. "Fox, You are needed on the bridge, Message from General Pepper, Priority 1." ROB's voice spoke through the ship's intercom as the two headed for the bridge.

Pepper's face appeared on screen. "General Pepper here! It's good to see you Fox, but sadly under bad circumstances due to the incident three days ago. Pepper's eyes dropped. "I understand General, but what can I do for you?" Fox asked. "It's Caruso.., we have Intel that he broke off from StarWolf and created his own army, he already has a fleet forming with his giant space fortress as the H.Q. we feel like this is a threat and we must ask you to do a recon mission. You do have recon equipment for you Arwing, correct Fox?" Fox was stunned at the news he was just told. "Affirmative Sir, I'll go check it out," Fox nodded towards the screen. "We'll send the coordinates to the last known location to you, Good luck Fox. Pepper Out."

"ROB, have Slippy equip my Arwing for Recon, but keep the single laser and 3 Nova's to be safe." Fox walked down the hall as his thoughts of Krystal's safety flowed through his mind; he shook his head and walked down to to his room, opening the door and sitting down, waiting for Slippy to ready up his Arwing.

(Things and missions from Ace Combat 4, 5, and Zero will be used on and off. But will not appear often. Trying not to be a crossover, But it helps for ideas from the Game.)

(Song changes from "Mission Failed" to "Ace Combat 4: Scramble")

Two hours has passed since ROB informed Slippy to prepare the Arwing for Fox, "Alright Fox, Your Arwing is ready to go!" Slippy spoke through the intercom while Fox made his way to the hangar bay. Fox looked around until he climbed into the cockpit. (The Arwing Recon variant is much faster than the normal Arwing, but lacks the fire power and armor. But it's use of the single laser and only can hold three Nova Bombs; it can still do the damage.)

Slippy walked over to Fox, "Okay Fox, be careful out there, If you need support just give the Order and Falco and I will launch out." Fox nodded. "Alright Slip, I can count on you." Slippy gave a thumbs up to Fox as the canopy closed. The Arwing lifting up to the launch port as Slippy's voice spoke through Fox's headset. "Lift locks released, Cleared for Launch!" Fox gave the 'All Clear' thumbs up as his ship was launched from the hangar and out into space. "Fox here, all systems are functioning normally, Thanks Slipp." Fox leveled out and flipped on Auto-pilot, Heading towards the mission area.

**Unknown Location** (Music changes from "Scramble" to Something more dark and mysterious..)

Krystal awoke in her cell; she rubbed, and adjusted her eyes to see in the darkness as the door opened. "Eat up." A smug Husky tossed her an container of food. It was very good compared to others, almost like a fancy chef had prepared it for her. "Where…am I? Where is Fox!?" she asked almost starting to panic from her current situation. "Don't worry. Lord Panther will be seeing you when he returns in a few days…" The husky spoke as he walked away, leaving her alone. "Oh Fox…I hope your ok without me…" Krystal began to sob in her cell; she was lost, in distress, and most of all… she was a vixen in distress.

(Music Changes to "Asteroid/Venom Orbital" from StarFox SNES)

Fox reached the Asteroid belt in less than thirty minutes, however his radar picked up a few contacts to the north. "Great... Andross' old goons that are left still reside here." Fox flipped a switch on his joystick from "Camera" to, "Single Laser" his Head's Up Display showed a reticule, his shields, and his Nova Bomb count. "Alright, it's time to rock and roll!" Fox swung the throttle to Max/AB , the Arwing Recon gaining speed as it headed through the asteroid belt, A few bogies flew into his sights, all of them opening fire towards him. Fox quickly rolled the Arwing to evade, his targeting systems locking onto the small squadron of enemy ships, "Eat this!" Fox fired a Nova bomb into the small squadron. The outdated venomnian fighters all exploded, some blown into large asteroids. Fox thrown up his fist in excitement. 'Yeah! Bogies dow- wait.. what the.." His Arwing began to warn him of something approaching his location.

"INCOMING ENEMY" The Arwing's computer spoke as a large beam headed for Fox, catching him off guard...

(Alright! here we go, first Boss battle in the infamous asteroid belt! Coming soon in chapter two!)


End file.
